True Feelings of the Hanyou and the Miko
by Twilight-in-ur-eyes
Summary: The Hanyou realize that he like the Miko, and the Miko herself started to realize that her past love isn't her true love. What if she realize that there's someone else for her? [oneshot] Kikyoux..? Read to find out..


**Notice**: This is my 1st Inuyasha Fanfic. I never thought of writing it but the idea stroke fast. It'll be a kikxnaraku fanfic one shot. I get the idea from a certain youtube user: narakuxkikyo4ever. I think her fanfic user is I am a dreamer.

**Pairing**: The best… Naraku and Kikyou. (I always thought they make cute pairing since Inuyasha should really go with Kagome. And bankutso? Not so much… sesshoumaru is a bit ok with her.. but I always prefer Naraku. He's the best.)

**About**: It's about deep down inside, Naraku knew that he somehow care for someone, some miko by the name of Kikyou and Kikyou, herself realize something that she never did. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Naraku POV**

I never knew that occur inside me. I never notice how perfectly blind I am. I'm suppose to be heartless, I'm suppose to be evil and most of all, I suppose to hate you. Kill you. The dirty onigumo heart that desire you has effect me. The only different there is, is that I never thought you the way he does. I despise him…

And I despise inuyasha too. Because he is the only one who you held interest. He succeed on making you fall in love. He succeed on changing you. But he threw it all for that innocent, goody girl. How could Inuyasha leave behind such a fragile, broken, pure, beautiful woman and ignore her pain? But I always knew you are better then her…

The look in your eyes never changes my mind. I can never change you. And I already tried to change myself. I don't want to love you. I want to hate you. You block my need of the Shikon no tama. You hold my crave of becoming a full youkai.

Yet, I always thought…

You show less emotion. The cold heart of yours attracted me, your silence voice impressed me, and yet Kikyou I can never show you. I'm not create to love, I'm create to hate. You are not mend to live, you are mend to die.

I want to kill you because you weaken me. I want to kill you because you make me suffer and I want to kill you because… because, I fall in love with you, Kikyou! I want to forget because its worthless…

But every time I run into you, I accidentally found myself noticing how lovely you look. How soft your skin is. How shiny your long black hair is under the hot sun. Even when you are battling, I can see that feature never change. I wasn't suppose to think about your appearance. I'm suppose to think about that Shikon no Tama on your hand. But I can't help noticing.

…………………

**Kikyou POV **

I can't help noticing how you two get along so well. How you two fought and get back together. How gentle he strokes you. How he carried you in his back. Does he really love you? Care for you? Protect you, even when it hurt him. He even let a tear out because of you, you! It's always been you who's important to him.

What differences there is between you and me? Deep within myself, I knew the answer. And I guess he knew it too. You are the sunshine who warm his heart, while I'm the cold one who freeze him. You're always thinking positive and support him, while I'm always the trouble maker who confuses him. Our appearances are the same, like a reflection but out heart set on a different place, a different universe, a different time…

Kagome, you stole the only person that cares for me. The only person that loves me. The only person that show me happiness. I wish for a heart. A heart of the man whom I'll never allow to forget me . Now, there won't be anymore of that for me. Or will there?

Inuyasha, you are the first to make me feel that I'm like a normal human. Not a pre-served Miko. But your decision hurt me. Even though you didn't tell me, I know from the look in your eyes. Why are you doing this? You promise me that you'll protect me from him. From Naraku. But you only succeed on protecting my reincarnation.

I looked strong in front of you unlike her. I looked confident for my pride unlike her, who always rely on you. But I guess now, you like her type because she always make you look strong, make you look important. I guess I have to back up now. Back up from your love… with her.

And I have to forget about love or find someone new. But who? There's no one and I don't want to…

* * *

The sun was burning hot, yet the wind never fails to cool some of the creature. Human, demon, and even the dead are dwelling together either to live or to fight. Some are satisfied but some are not. They are given chance and opition, either to use it for good or evil. Good and evil. They played the main character in everyone lives. 

Yet today, some are going to change. Some things are going to change.

In one out of many forest, walked 2 creatures on the opposite side, same purpose. One is a priestess and one is a half demon. In their mind they are thinking. Thinking about what's going to happen and secretly about each other.

Moments pass by…

With the help of fate, both of them accidentally found themselves blocking each other path. A few moment of realization and stared, they moved towards each other It's not a surprise if they cross path, they did it most of the time but the surprise is the miko is the one to usually do all the walking and accidentally meet the hanyou. The hanyou barely walk. He usually ordered his servants to do all the dirty stuff for him.

They walked towards each other and stopped. He looked at her. She's still wearing that 'miko outfit' red top and white pant. It barely looks like a pant, but surprisingly, it is. Her long shiny hair tied back and it shows her beautiful eyes. The eyes that shows sadness and strong-ness, care and hatred, the eyes that's significant and unique. Her skin is pure white and cold. She stood tall and brave every time, every moment he saw her. She's always stood cool infront of him. Not afraid not even fill with fear. That's what impressed him.

The miko looked at the hanyou. There he is infront of her. Still in him the heart of the thief that used to hold a desire towards her. Even if he is a hanyou, people around him are afraid of him. He never likes the thought of people calling him a hanyou but she enjoys calling him that. He is evil, very evil. He never cares about anyone. She never heard him do any thing that people are happy about. Even Inuyasha half brother, Sesshomaru cared about the little girl Rin. It was impossible for him. He shields behind everything only to show up when he want to and feel to.

After a moment of staring, she began to start the conversation, also unlike her because she like silent but because of his strange silent which make her uncomfortable, she broke it.

'Naraku…' she said the name both sarcastically and calmly.

'Kikyou' he said it with his usual evil tone.

'Alone, I see. And you don't even wear that costume of yours?'

'Why does it matter to you, Kikyou?' he said as he smiled evilly.

'It doesn't. I was only pointing the strange thing about you, **_hanyou._**'

Naraku scowled. 'You never fail to use sarcastic huh, Kikyou?'

Kikyou chuckled unimpressed.

'What are you doing here, Kikyou?'

'Wow, now I can't even wonder anywhere without telling you first? What? You are my father or something? You have to keep track of me every time?'

'You know I'm not, Kikyou.'

'Stop repeating my name at your last sentence every time. It's bugging me. And I'm walking mostly because of you. Everyone's waiting to kill you. Wait for you to show up. You are now right infront of me and-'

'And what? You want to protect me?'

'Of course not! I want to kill you too, bring you back to hell.'

'Is that all that matters to you? Kill me so you can bring me to hell. Or trying to help that hanyou boyfriend of yours?'

Kikyou gave Naraku a death glare. With neither smile nor frown.

'You know Kikyou, his promise are nothing but lies. His words are nothing but empty. He some how enjoy his life now with that 'future time girl' more then he used to with you. Even when they fought they still make up and he'll die in order to protect her. When do you come in the picture? Whenever he feel like, of course. And that didn't happen often, right?'

Kikyou hesitated. But some how she knew what he's talking about is true. Inuyasha do act like that. How come among everyone, Naraku is the one who knew the pain she's holding, the only pain that weaken her. She looked at him, still with the emotionless expression of hers.

Fight, eliminate, and killing…

That is their objective. Nothing more then that… that they care about.

Nothing more then that they have in common.

Or are there?

'Kikyou, you know that's really pity of you go after him…' he said as he moved closer to her.

Kikyou took her bow out and fish for some arrow. She's ready to shot him anytime but that didn't stop him from coming closer to her.

'So, Naraku. Are you ready to die?'

Now, he already stood in front of her. He pushed away the bow slowly which surprises her.

'I'm not here to fight you Kikyou. Now the only thing I'm interested enough to do now is talk with you Kikyou' Naraku said, smiling.

Kikyou looked deep inside him. He didn't lie but how is it possible? This is Naraku you're talking about. She slowly put the bow and arrow back. But she's always ready to take it again.

'What is your trick now?'

'No trick. Is that how you always picture me? With trick and lies?'

'Isn't that what you've been doing all along?' he heard the confusion in her tone.

Naraku stared at the tree nearby. This isn't like him and he knows it. He hated everyone that's the truth but somehow he never know why. Maybe because everyone hates him.

Kikyou looked at him suspiciously. She wonder if she could trust him. She wonder if he was telling the truth. But he still owns that evil face of him, except now it much fill with sadness. That sad eye reminds her of everytime she thinks of _them._

He looked at her staring at him. Her eyes looked sad too. A sadness no happiness can replace. Maybe the desire to kill each other isn't their only thing in common. Maybe the other thing was being alone? Lonely?

'Naraku! What is it that saddens you?' Kikyou spoke.

'Tell me, Kikyou. Are you happy seeing them together? Or do you want to kill that girl who took your Hanyou boyfriend away?'

Naraku saw the sad eyes replace the suspicious eyes slowly. It would be easy to kill her now but he wont, he can't… he saw Kikyou looked weak. But she always force to be strong, to be independent.

'I don't want to kill her neither do I want to break them apart. It's having each other that make them happy, why should I interfere?'

Naraku was surprise. Kikyou just let her feelings out. To him? Kikyou was surprise too by her sudden burst. She never let anyone know her problem. But he understands, he's the only guy that didn't fall for her reincarnation.

'You are a strong women, Kikyou.' Naraku said, slowly.

She didn't sense him lying. Why is Naraku being nice to her? Is there any plan or whatever?

She walked towards him. Not that it'll take her a long time because he was already there infront of her. She stared at him hard but he didn't avoid nor looked away. She never get so close to a guy like this, apart from Inuyasha. She feel different, the feeling like she used to get when she was around Inuyasha. No way! Not… Naraku?

Naraku on the other hand was stiff, he feels her cold body close to him but some how, he feels it warm. He wants her here forever but he knows he can't afford her. She likes him, the other Hanyou.

Suddenly, Kikyou felt arm wrap around her. His arm. She felt warm, like the time Inuyasha hugged her. She didn't push away because she wants to be in that position forever. She wants to be accept like a normal human, she wants to be happy but most of all, she wants to be… loved again.

'Kikyou, I won't kill you not because I couldn't. It's because I wouldn't. Inuyasha is you past but do still want a future? A future for you to love someone, Kikyou? A future for someone to love you? The sadness in your eyes, hurts me, Kikyou. You're the only one who deserve to be happy, to be free. Because Inuyasha isn't the only one who develop feelings towards you.'

She heard him. The miko heard what the Hanyou are going to say and she's touched. Never had someone make her feel important and special at the same time. Maybe Inuyasha had but like he said, his my past. She knew deep down inside her, that she feels the same way too.

* * *

Done! Ok, you guys review and tell me what you think. Its kinda touching and all. Do you think they belong together cause Naraku does love Kikyou. Deep, deep down inside. Well ciao! 


End file.
